A Fight For Supremacy
by Zakosai
Summary: Roy has supposedly defeated Master Hand, and now his rival Marth seeks to fight Roy for the title of greatest swordsman. My first story, flame on if necessary. Sequels on the way if all is well!


OOC: Ok, this story is quite long, but why divide into chapters? I think that is rather annoying. Don't forget to review or else I won't know if any sequels will be appreciated.

We are dealing with sword play here, but these are also Super Smash Bros. characters, so there will be no bloodshed. Please tell me you weren't hoping for any --

BIC: If you don't know Roy, then have a listen so you know what's going on. Roy is a great swordsman who skillfully wields the Flare Blade. No more than 1 week after the SSBM incident, he returned home, weary from all the thrashings he totally dealt to everyone in his path. Everyone remembers the SSBM incident; those were the dark days when Master Hand ruled with (ahem) an iron glove. The diabolical monster controlled all of Roy's friends and forced them to fight Roy, one by one, until he finally got the chance to battle Master Hand himself. He did well, until Master Hand pulled a cheap shot and called upon his friend; Crazy Hand. This forced Roy to use a continue, halving his point total, and damaging his reputation as the greatest swordsman in the land. Roy did defeat Master Hand, but his score total left much to be desired. He saved the day and was declared a hero. The only problem is, his lifetime rival Marth now had a score that followed dangerously close to Roy's point total.

One day, while Roy was trying unsuccessfully to sweep the front porch with his sword, Marth approached, trying to walk in cool anime fashion. However, it was obvious he was in a hurry, because he looked like he was limping instead. "At last! I have traveled across the lands to find you, Roy, so that I can finally challenge you!" Marth declared, as he pulled out his sword and pointed it at Roy. "Okay, but you live like a block from me, so you can stop saying that every time you come to fight me" said Roy, unmoved. Roy didn't have to masquerade; he knew he was cool. Marth could be cool if he tried, but he often tried too hard. "Very well, we will duel at Final Destination, as usual. Be there at 3:00. Oh, and don't forget, I only need 1500 points to outrank you! MwuhahahaCOUGHCOUGHWHEEZE! A-Ahem, I must be going". And with that, Marth set off at a run, then remembered to walk and limped home instead. When Roy was satisfied with his unusual sweeping job, he glazed over his sword with his hand and slid it into its sheath in one swift motion. He then flit his hair into shape with one wave of his hand and walked back inside. Talk about style, Marth doesn't stand a chance.

The field of Final Destination looks like any ordinary arena, but it is actually quite intriguing. On top of a great pillar lies a bowl-shaped stadium where the two fighters go at it. There is a large green screen bubble around the entire area of the top of the pillar. This was built to make it look like the players are fighting on a moving platform, or space, or anywhere the green screen technician programs it. There is only one camera that follows the battlers, so the audience is positioned below the pillar, where they watch the fight in all its enhanced glory. The fighters don't duel inside the bowl, they fight on the bowl; the inside was filled so the entire surface is flat. The object of the game is to knock your opponent into the green screen bubble, which also doubles as a teleporter to transport the loser back to the ground. The fighter's performance is scored by judges and added to their point collection, determining the winner and current point leader.

At 2:55, the audience was in place and Marth was waiting at the pillar's elevator to the stadium. He was leaning against the concrete with his head down, looking like he just didn't care. "So you finally decided to show, Roy" he said as he noticed his redheaded adversary approaching. "Heh, This won't even require my full attention" Roy said as he walked past Marth straight into the elevator and pressed the UP button. Marth looked panicky and scrambled inside the elevator before the door closed. They didn't speak to each other as they rose to the top of the stadium, and when they arrived, they could hear the audience cheering through the speakers placed around the area. "Fighters, get into position", the speakers announced through the crowds chatter. "I will defeat you this time, and I'm not just saying that like last week, or all those other times. No really, I am so going to defeat you today", Marth yelled at his starting position. "Wha? Oh yeah sure whatever" Roy said, putting away his foldable mirror. "Fighter positions confirmed. On my signal, begin. 3…2…1…GO!"

Marth sped towards Roy like a bullet and pulled out his sword. Roy had his back turned to Marth. He knew Marth had a lighter sword than him. He also knew that Marth was faster than him regardless of sword comparison. What he didn't know was that Marth wasn't going to fall for his aerial dodge like last time. Roy jumped straight up just as he thought Marth was going to strike, but Marth didn't cut forward. Roy felt the sword catch the side of his ribs as he was thrown in the direction that Marth had arrived. He was in shock and didn't expect the ground until it reminded him painfully when he landed. Without wasting more than two seconds, he rose to his feet and tried to brush it off for the crowd. Roy quickly looked at his damage meter, which read 35.

Checking the damage meter was his second mistake, as Marth hoped to prove by slashing Roy across the face. Without thinking, Roy instinctively held his sword diagonally to his body just as Marth unleashed the attack. Marth's sword struck Roys, and upon contact Roy allowed his sword to be moved by the force of the impact. This allowed Roy to twist the sword circularly in the direction of the force applied to it, and counterstrike Marth with his own intense blow. The result was an uppercut that sent Marth in a low arc, crashing with his back to the ground. "I have never seen this side of Marth before; it's time to take this seriously", Roy muttered to himself. An idea appeared to Roy as his opponent got up, and he ran towards Marth to apply it. Marth saw this and ran towards Roy, at a loss for a plan. When the two were within striking distance, Roy ducked low and swung at Marth from below, which caught him in the chest and sent him reeling high in the air. Roy pointed his sword straight in the air and yelled "Flare Spirits Tornado!". The middle to the tip of the Flare Blade erupted into flames and then shot out a swirling cylinder of fire directly at Marth.

He was in no position to defend or dodge the attack, so it hit without fail. Marth was caught in the air by the tornado of fire, which spun him around and befuddled his sense of up and down. He grasped his sword with both hands and steadied it as best he could. Marth then swung his sword and shouted, "Diamond Shockwave!". The metal shone brightly as it came down, and a curved illusion of the sword was released from the blade. The glittering illusion came down fast and shattered a small radius of ground far from where Roy was standing. Feeling no let-up from the inferno, Marth became desperate. "Diamond Shockwaves!" he yelled, and as his sword glowed again he swung it many times in all different directions. The illusion rain struck the arena with more forte this time, and Roy could feel the tremble of the stadium below him, but none hit him. Marth's damage meter at this point was 193 and counting. He was also very close to the ceiling of the green bubble, which looked like clouds to the cheering crowd. Roy began to sweat and breath unsteadily from the heat and the strain of maintaining the fiery attack; Marth was going to lose if he didn't act now. Suddenly, there it was! For a moment Marth wasn't twisting and spinning in the tornado, he was upright looking down at Roy through a hole in the fire tower. Seizing the moment, Marth lifted the sword over his head and yelled, "DIAMOND CROSSWAVE!", summoning all of his strength as the sword glowed brighter than ever. Then he swiped his sword down twice in rapid succession. The result was a great blue shining X illusion that scattered the flames as it shot straight down for Roy.

Roy knew he should have worked on his new technique before he carried it out on Marth. This became painfully obvious when the attack had exhausted him of so much energy. Then suddenly, without warning, he felt the illusion from above as it plowed him face-first into the ground, leaving a crater where he fell. The mirage struck him so hard that it wrenched the Flare Blade from his grasp and sent it near the other side of the stadium. Marth came toppling down from the air, but managed to straighten out and roll on the ground to break his fall. The crowd was dead silent as they watched the two lay on the ground.

Marth was the first to rise to his feet. He checked both damage meters: his own was 235, while Roy's was 98. With Marth's damage so high, he could be easily thrown into the teleporter with the right attack. However, whether Roy had the energy to do anything right now was questionable. Marth noticed the red-handled sword at his feet, and seemed impressed. He then picked it up and walked over to where Roy was laying, still buried in the dust. "Come on Roy, just get up already will you? You know I won't hit a fallen opponent", Marth said as he stuck the sword in the ground next to Roy and backed away. Roy stirred from his spot and slowly maneuvered himself to a lurching stand. "Thank you Marth, for being noble in combat and worthy in rivalry. Ha ha I'm still cooler than you though!" he yelled as he grabbed his sword and made a funny face at Marth. "Hey! Mock me, will you? Then suffer defeat!" he replied in a miffed tone as he made a beeline for Roy.

Both swords clashed as the two warriors met in the center of the field. Marth barraged Roy with many swift blows until he replied with a powerful swing that sent Marth flying to the other side of the stadium. Marth remembered his damage meter and came up with a new plan. He placed his hand on the blade of the sword and pointed it at Roy's direction. In a forceful tone he yelled "Barracuda Strike!", which signaled a blue aura that enveloped the sword and then his entire body. He appeared to flicker for an instant, and in that instant Roy looked like something invisible struck him, which made him stumble a little. Roy held the sword diagonally preparing to counter the next attack. Marth's image distorted again and Roy was knocked forward and then pushed backwards. Marth was too fast for him to do anything, for now. After Roy steadied himself, Marth disappeared entirely, and the wind started to pick up around the area. Now there seemed to be two unclear visions of Marth, both running in a circle around either side of where Roy was standing. One mirage flickered and Roy stumbled left, the other one wavered and Roy was sent staggering right. Both went away and Roy was hit in all directions, the damage meter was slowly climbing and threatening Roy's current lead.

Marth wasn't letting up on his unstoppable assault, so Roy decided that something desperate had to be done. He planted himself firmly to the ground so he could stand still against all the furious attacks he was dealing with. He then hoisted the Flare Blade over his shoulder so it touched the ground behind him. He gripped the sword and stood still; Roy looked like he was struggling to lift it over his head. A faint red glow appeared from the sword, and it grew bigger with each passing moment. When the sword peaked its luminescence, it began to flow through the sword carrier. Roy himself began to radiate with glorious red aura after some time. The sheer power coursing through him caused the stadium to quake slightly, and this began to trouble Marth. He abruptly materialized nearly ten steps in front of Roy. As quickly as he emerged, he clenched his blue sword with both hands and cried "Final Tempest Strike!" as he transformed his mighty aura into a horizontal twister aimed at Roy. He commanded the cyclone to barrel ahead as he rode at the front, sword poised, ready to deliver the finishing attack.

Roy could no longer restrain the power in his sword, so he spontaneously swung it over his head. The swing was executed too early, and it was heading straight for the ground in front of Roy. Marth could easily step on the lodged sword and defeat Roy, whose damage meter now topped 214. He grinned as he saw the sword bury in the ground, so he jumped slightly in the air to begin the assault. Roy's sword gave off a red spark, and then detonated while he hovered close to the tip of the sword. A great fiery explosion was unleashed right in Marth's presence from the stored energy in the Flare Blade. Marth was sent rocketing straight into the teleporter, crying out in frustration before he was transported below the pillar.

When the smoke cleared, Roy fell to one knee and balanced himself with his sword. His damage meter was reset to zero before it disappeared, until the next fight. The crowd was showing their satisfaction with deafening cheers and chanting. A stone rectangular elevator arose from the middle of the field, and opened to reveal the masonry clean-up crew. Roy decided it was time to leave, so he stood up and walked to the edge of the stadium, where he waved good-bye and jumped off into the green bubble. He never liked taking the boring elevator anyways.

Everything went dark for an instant, and then Roy was falling again. He landed on a big squishy pillow mat in the middle of the judge's section. Roy hopped off and saw Marth having an in-depth discussion with one of the evaluators. "Really? No, that's fine. Yeah, it was fun anyways-oh. Hello Roy" Marth turned when he saw his rival appear. "All I had to do was swerve around your attack; you are not going to be so lucky next time we fight!". "Meh, you always say that" Roy retorted as he walked out of the room and made a path for home. "Hey! Get back here, darn you! How do you even know you won? Well, ok I did make it kind of obvious…. I'm hungry." Marth said as he lost his train of thought and decided to go home.

A week later, while Roy was trying unsuccessfully to mow the front lawn with his sword, Marth approached, trying to walk in cool anime fashion. He wasn't doing too badly, until he stepped on a plastic lawn gnome and fell flat on his face. "(Suppressed laughter) gheheh-um, what's up Marth?" Roy said between giggles. Marth jumped to his feet and brushed himself off before speaking. "I have traveled a short journey across the lands to find you, Roy, so that I can finally borrow a cup of sugar from you. What do you think, eh? I'll let you have some of the cake it's being used for". "Chocolate German cake?" Roy asked hopefully. "Oh yeah" Marth replied in a deeper voice. Roy grew ecstatic upon hearing this, so he pulled a cup of sugar out of his pocket and handed it to Marth. "Ah yes, the sugar" Marth said as he began walking home " Don't forget, tomorrow at 2:55, Final Destination as usual, 1500 points, menacing laugh, fade out". When Roy was satisfied with his unusual mowing job, he threw his sword into the air and caught it with his sheath. He then adjusted his hair and went inside for a spot of tea or something.


End file.
